


Thor’s Hammer

by h0neyboba



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Skimmons AU, skimmons - Freeform, thor’s hammer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0neyboba/pseuds/h0neyboba
Summary: Of course the tiny British scientist is worthy of Thor’s hanmer
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Thor’s Hammer

“So Daisy’s apart of the Avengers now, Jemma works as (a world famous) top scientist for Stark Labs, Fitz helps Tony design his suits and helps upgrade his gadgets, and Mack works on Tony’s cars..Did I miss anything?” Coulson asks, looking around the circle of Avengers. They’re all hanging out in Stark Tower, Coulson and May finally catching up with their Bus kids and Mack. “That’s basically it.” Captain America shrugs and Coulson nods, smiling softly as he watches his Bus kids through a security feed in the lab. Fitz is working on a new gadget and as always, Daisy is sitting across from Jemma, admiring the scientists work like on the Bus. “They’ve grown up.” May says, watching with a ghost of a smile on her face as Daisy gets up and walks over to Jemma, giving her a set of extra hands as the brit works away. “Too fast..when we first brought them in, they were doe eyed and barley has any experience out in the field..look at them now, still close as ever.” Coulson says, laughing softly as Daisy throws a cotton ball at Fitz. “Coulson!” Mack says, walking into the room with bright eyes. He’s still wiping his hands free of machine grease as he walks over and gives Coulson a hug before pulling away and patting May’s shoulders in a greeting. “I’ll go get Tremors, Bio, and Turbo for ya.” He says and Coulson looks at him confused. “Oh, Daisy Simmons and Fitz..the three musketeers” Mack laughs, walking down towards the lab. “Fitzsimmonsdaisy. They come as a package now, you call one of them, all of them come.” Tony explains and smiles as they watch Mack enter the lab over the security feed. Daisy’s currently hugging Jemma from behind and laughing at Fitz’s joke, everyone in comfortable street clothes but Jemma sporting an extra layer with her lab coat. They watch as Mack tells them of their presence and the three of them immediately put everything down, Jemma taking off and neatly folding her lab coat before following the rest.

A few minutes later, an excited Daisy, Fitz, and Simmons come walking down the hallway, following Mack closely. “Coulsonnn! Mayyy!” Daisy smiles, immediately jumping on the both of them and hugging them. The two scientists soon follow after, having a group hug with all five of them. Once they pull away Fitz and Daisy go off rambling about how amazing Tony has been and how much they’ve missed them, while Thor catches Jemmas attention. “Tiny British doctor, have you seen my Mjölnir?” Thor asks, looking around the table and couches. “Oh yes, you dropped it off in the lab for testing remember?” She says, Thors face lighting up as he remembers. “Oh I remember, I’ll go get it.” He says and goes to go get it when Captain America calls him back. He quickly excuses himself and Jemma goes off to the lab, deciding to at least try and be polite and go get Thors Mjölnir for him. “Where did Simmons go?” Daisy asks after she’s done filling May and Coulson in, looking around the living room for her girlfriend. “I think she went to go get my hammer, all the luck to her.” Thor laughs softly before continuing his conversation with the other Avengers. Daisy nods her head and settles on the couch, talking with May and Coulson about her new gauntlets and such.  
-  
A few minutes later the elevator door rings and Jemma steps out of it, wheeling behind her the Mjölnir in all its glory. “Here you go Thor, it was just on the cart, where you left it.” She says, picking it up like no big deal and handing it to the lord of thunder. “Thank you Lady Si-” Thor cuts himself off as the tiny scientist holds it out for him, a warm smile on her face as he takes it from her. Everyone in the room is speechless and looking at her, their mouths slightly agape. “Wh-..Was that alright? Was I not supposed to touch it?” Jemma says nervously, seeing everyone’s shocked expressions. “I fuckin new she’s worthy.” Natasha says, a victorious grin on her face as Thor picks up Jemma into a big hug. “Lady Simmons can lift my hammer!” He laughs heartily, putting her down so Daisy can tackle Jemma in another hug, kissing her all over her face. “I’m so proud of you baby! I knew it!” Daisy smiles, making Jemma laugh as they hug each other. The taller girls kisses Jemma, a smile on both of their faces as Daisy wiggles and hums a bit in excitement. “That’s new.” Coulson says and Daisy turns around, her arm looping around Jemmas waist securely. “Oh yeah! I forgot to mention we’re dating.” Daisy says proudly and Jemma smiles, gently pulling the taller girls face in for another kiss. At the corner of Coulson’s eye he catches Mack placing a soft kiss ontop of Fitz’s tight curls a smile on both of their faces. “We’ve missed a lot.” May says, catching the two of them as well. “It’s been like four months!” Coulson says, almost in awe of how much their Bus kids and Mack have changed but also stayed the same. After Skimmons stop kissing, Thor holds out his hammer for Jemma again, just double checking. The brit gently takes the Mjölnir from him and lifts it with ease, the weight of it feeling like a feather as she feels it in her hands. “Welcome to the Avengers.” Tony says and Jemma grins, feeling her girlfriend almost bouncing with joy beside her.


End file.
